Vam qan Namek
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 16 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Vam qan Namek" is the sixth episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the sixteenth episode overall. It was first uploaded on YouTube on July 5, 2010. Summary At a peaceful Namekian village, Vegeta arrives on the scene. He is greeted by the village chief, who welcomes him and advises him to be careful, as rumor has it that people have been attacking other villages. The chief also asks if Vegeta would like to see their Dragon Ball, saying it is their prized possession. However, when he asks what brings Vegeta to the village, the Saiyan simply gives an evil grin and destroys the village. Vegeta is in philosophical mood, commenting on how he can find and kill Cui and Dodoria so easily, as well as finding the Dragon Ball. Dumping the latter in a lake so it can't be found, he decides to see what else he can find. Back at the cave, Krillin has sensed what Vegeta has been up to and blurts it out in front of Dende, despite warnings from Gohan. Krillin tries to comfort Dende by telling him the Namekians have all gone to heaven, but Dende disputes this. Gohan then has a brainwave, pointing out that if they can find one Dragon Ball and hide it, then neither Freeza nor Vegeta will be able to make their wish. Krillin likes the idea, but thinks they will need help, and asks if "Little Green" knows anyone who could. Dende believes the "eldest Namek" might be able to assist and tells the story of the great drought. Krillin orders Gohan to stay behind in order to protect Bulma and sets off to find the eldest Namek with Dende, who begs him not to make any jokes. Meanwhile, Zarbon is searching for Vegeta, and notes he needs to find the Saiyan quickly, as Freeza is becoming increasingly frustrated. This is shown in a flashback, as Freeza starts to wonder what he pays his men for, or rather, allows them to live for. He mentions the loss of "Kiwi (Cui)", their scouters and Dodoria, and orders Zarbon to get his act together. We never hear the full extent of his rant, as Vegeta interrupts Zarbon's train of thought by barging into him. At first Zarbon is annoyed by Vegeta's sudden appearance but is then glad that he has found his target. He asks Vegeta if he will come quietly, "or do I have to make you scream?" Vegeta asks if he means like Dodoria screamed when he was killed, but Zarbon dismisses this, as he doesn't think Dodoria should have been sent to "do a man's job" in the first place. Vegeta attacks, and is clearly stronger than Zarbon, sending him sprawling with a couple of well-aimed kicks. Zarbon is then mocked by Vegeta, who implies that the henchman is used to having another man "beating his ass". Zarbon warns Vegeta that he has no idea what he's getting into, but Vegeta disagrees, pointing to his victories against Cui and Dodoria. However, Zarbon claims to have an ace up his sleeve, saying that he has been hiding another side of himself, and tells Vegeta to prepare for "the beast within", which is entirely different from his original form. He transforms into a hideous monster, and happily cries "I'mma rape ya, bitch!" Vegeta doesn't believe this to be much different from his usual demeanor, but before he can comment further, Zarbon launches a full-on attack. Sensing the fight from afar, Krillin asks Dende if he knows what karma is, and proceeds to explain the basics: if you do something good, something good happens to you, and if you do something bad, something bad happens to you. During his explanation, we see Zarbon beating Vegeta up. Dende wonders if karma means he might get his family back if he is good enough. Back at the fight, Zarbon flings Vegeta into the ground, which causes a huge explosion. This explosion creates a lake. Zarbon decides that Vegeta is dead, and changes back into his first form. He decides to report back to Freeza. However, Vegeta is still alive, and manages to emerge from the water. He is baffled as to why being flung into the ground caused him to "explode". Eventually, Krillin and Dende find Guru's house, and Krillin tells Dende that they used to have an old Namekian living on Earth, who died some time ago. Dende takes this as a bad omen. Nail emerges from the house, and (speaking in Namekian) asks Dende who he has brought. Dende says they are foreigners who claim to be able to help. He is pessimistic about the future though, saying they are boned. Krillin thinks they have a "beautiful language", and Nail realizes they need to speak the universal language, "English". Krillin decides to call Nail "Big Green", but Nail takes exception to this, telling Krillin that he will snap his neck if he calls him that again. However, whilst trying to make Krillin show some respect, Guru tells "Big Green" to "get in here". Reluctantly, Nail obeys, and asks Guru what he wants. Guru complains that he has "a bitch of an itch" on his left buttock, but then notices Krillin, and mistakes him for an Albino Namekian. He asks Nail to "kill him like the rest", even when Krillin says he is from Earth. Nail informs Guru that Krillin has business with regards to the people attacking Namek, and Krillin tells Guru that he has a plan to make sure the invaders don't steal his Dragon Ball. However, when it becomes clear that his plan is to take the Dragon Ball himself, Nail objects vehemently, but Guru hands it over without a fuss, as he is more worried about having his TV stolen. When Nail reminds him that they don't have a TV, Guru orders Nail to gather the Dragon Balls "and wish for a plasma TV". Krillin asks if he can just take the Dragon Ball and go, but Guru believes that he can draw out Krillin's latent power. He does so, but Krillin doesn't feel much of a change. Guru says that it "wasn't that much". When Krillin realizes that he has reached his full potential, he is told by Guru that it's "all downhill from here". Krillin believes he now has the same fate as Yamcha: Guru doesn't know what Yamcha is, but thinks it sounds disappointing. When Krillin mentions Earth's "old Namekian", Guru realizes that he is talking about the son of Katas. He becomes irritated to hear that Kami effectively called himself "God", and decides that he should be known as Super Kami, or better yet, Super Kami Guru. Nail asks him if he can just call him Guru for short, which Super Kami Guru accepts. Krillin departs, but Super Kami Guru does not believe it will be long before Nail has to retrieve the Dragon Ball, along with Krillin's corpse. Back at Freeza's ship, Zarbon informs his master that "the dirty deed has been done". Freeza is initially pleased, but when told that Vegeta is dead, asks Zarbon a series of questions. It soon becomes clear to Zarbon that Vegeta has taken a Dragon Ball, and if the Saiyan is dead, they have no way of finding it. Starting to panic, Zarbon says there is a chance he knocked Vegeta unconscious, but when Freeza asks where he left him, Zarbon realizes that his answer ("at the bottom of a lake") is far from satisfactory. The tyrant calls for one of his many minions, as he needs an example. When the minion (Private Namole) asks what he means by an example, he is quickly vaporized, and Freeza warns Zarbon that the same fate awaits him if he doesn't find Vegeta within the next ten minutes. Zarbon flees in terror. In the stinger, King Kai remarks that everyone is doing well in their training, except for Yamcha, who is rather indignant, claiming he has "waxed off everything", including Bubbles. He then asks King Kai when they're going to learn the Kaio-Ken, but pronounces it wrong. This infuriates King Kai, who decides that none of them will be learning any of his special techniques. Cast Main Cast *Takahata101 - Dende, Guru *Lanipator - Vegeta, Kuririn, Piccolo *Megami33 - Bulma *MasakoX - Gohan *KaiserNeko - Zarbon, Namekian Children *LittleKuriboh - Freeza *Hbi2k - Nail *Ganxingba - Tenshinhan *Vegeta3986 - Yamcha *Antfish - Namekian Villager 1&2 Featuring *Linkara as Namek Village Elder *ShadyVox as Namole *LordQuadros as Namekian Villager 3 Music *Cha-La-Head-Cha-La by Kageyama Hironobu *Kenji Yamamoto - A Power That Cannot Be Defied *Kenji Yamamoto - The Formidable Warrior, The Saiyan *Pro Scores *Metroid Prime 2: Echoes - Title Screen Running Gags *Krillin continues to call Dende "Little Green", despite the Namekian's attempts to correct him. *Zarbon makes numerous double entendres, particularly when he is fighting Vegeta. *This is the first episode that mentions the Albino Namekians, as well as the Great Drought. *Vegeta makes fun of Zarbon's camp demeanor on numerous occasions. *Nail constantly puts up with Guru's behavior. *Tien apparently hates weeaboo's. Trivia *A number of cameos are made in this episode. The village elder killed by Vegeta (named Tsuno in the source material) is played by Linkara, Shadyvox voices Private Namole, and LordQuadros voices one of the Namekian villagers. Naturally, all three characters do not survive the episode. *The other Namekian villagers are voiced by KaiserNeko and Antfish. *The stinger is not shown on the YouTube channel, but could be found on the TeamFourStar website. It is also the last time Vegeta3986 voices any character in Season 2 and Dragon Ball Z Abridged, as he leaves the project later that year. Kami is now voiced by Remix, Oolong is now voiced by KaiserNeko, and Yamcha is voiced by Faulerro. The stinger was not included on the YouTube version due to the video time limits that were in place in 2010, which is also why Christmas Tree of Might is in two parts on YouTube. However, while this limitation has been rescinded, the episode has not been re-uploaded with the stinger, and with the removal of the videos on teamfourstar.com, this is now considered a "lost" clip. *This is the last episode in which the disclaimer is voiced by KaiserNeko. However, he still reads the disclaimer in both movies and specials. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x06 2x06 2x06